Cullen and Cecily
by ladyadara
Summary: This is an excerpt from a story I am working on. Will be completed after the release of Dragon Age Inquisition. It is about Inquisitor Cecily Trevelyan and Cullen and the love she holds for him.


**Cullen and Cecily**

**Excerpt**

**(full story coming soon)**

Cullen sat on the edge of his bed in his chambers. Once more he was unable to sleep, awakened by nightmares of demons and blood magic. He was polishing his weapon in an effort to pass time. While wiping down the metal with a piece of linen cloth, he heard the handle on the door click. He gripped the hilt tightly and stood up, ready to strike if the need arises. One can never be too careful with Thedas being in its current state of chaos. The door slowly pushed open, and his intruder emerged from the shadows. The figure stepped into the candle light and he saw her, Cecily, she was Inquisitor Cecily Trevelyan to be exact. Her name echoed in his mind. He dared not say it out loud and never had. He worried that if he uttered her name out loud it would leave him vulnerable, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to trust her. She was a mage and he had not forgotten what they did to him in Ferelden or the events at Kirkwall. He knew it wasn't fair to judge her. She had not given him any reason to think ill of her, but his mind had not fully recovered from the torture he had endured. Fear kept him from getting too close to anyone. But...here she was in his room, a vision of ethereal beauty.

Candle light danced in her deep brown almost black eyes. Her dark auburn hair was left loose; falling in thick waves over her shoulders. Her skin was flawless ivory which was a striking contrast to her dark hair and eyes. The dress she wore was russet colored and complimented her skin's luminescence. The bodice of the gown was tightly fitted to her waist. The fabric strained against her full breasts. It softly flared out from her hips and fell almost to the floor. He felt heat spreading throughout his body, aroused by the mere sight of her. She was exquisite, her beauty unmatched by any other woman he had seen.

"Cullen..." she said casually, not looking at him, but watching the flame on the candle dance lightly, and flicker with greater intensity from the presence of her magic.

"Inquisitor," he nodded in greeting.

Cecily sighed at the formal title, "Won't you ever address me by my first name." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I cannot...t'would be… inappropriate." Cullen replied.

"How so may I ask, Ser Cullen?" She inquired. "All of our comrades have come to call me Cecily. Have we not been through enough together to cease such formalities?"

Cullen shrugged his shoulders and nodded stiffly, "Perhaps." An awkward silence filled the room as she turned her gaze on him. An inquisitive smile played on her lips. Maker's breath...she was beautiful. The silence was broken by her sultry voice.

"Cullen?"

"Inquisitor?" He responded tightly.

He caught her tiny sigh of defeat. "I came here to...well, never you mind," She flicked her hand in the air as if brushing away her thoughts." I shall take my leave. This was a mistake." She turned around and headed towards the door. His breath hitched.

"Wait...please." She halted at his soft command. "Inqui-Cecily..." He furiously raked his fingers through his hair. "I apologize. I just...I...it's... safer this way."

One dark eyebrow rose up at the comment. "Safer?" she inquired rhetorically. She slowly stepped toward him, stopping when she was only centimeters away. She reached out to lay her soft hands on his bare chest. He flinched from the contact and turned his head as if not to look into her eyes; where her hands rested he felt a gentle release of magic energy. The steady pulse did nothing to quell his desires, in fact it made them all the more prominent.

She cocked her head to the side, "Afraid of me, Ser Knight? Tell me love, what frightens you so?" The silkiness of her voice reverberated throughout his entire being. This time she moved one hand to his cheek. His eyes closed involuntarily at the feel of her hand on his face, teasing the fires raging within.

"Many things," he answered honestly, "of getting too close again…of my heart taking precedence over my duty once more. Of…hurting you and seeing you hurt. You are a Mage, a child of the fade. Easily corrupted and too easily turned to forbidden magic. Demons will try to rule you, change you. I could not bear to see the evil I witnessed at Ferelden and Kirkwall again, especially if it was in you. And Maker, oh Maker…the Demons," he pleaded closing his eyes. Her other hand moved to his exposed cheek.

Holding his face in both hands, he was forced to look into her haunting gaze. Her voice was low and intense "I am stronger than them. I hear their dark whispers and their black desires. They call to me but I do not answer. They taunt me but I refuse to concede. "Here…" Striking her chest with her fist, motioning to her heart, she responded with conviction, "Here they cannot intrude, here is where my strength resides, and here is the power they fear. It is the strongest part of me. They cannot touch it…." Her voice was now a whisper as she gently stroked his cheek. "I know your pain, Ser Cullen; I know what has been done to you. T'was a nightmare and I would not wish it for my worst enemy."

"I…just don't know what to trust…or…believe in. I just-"Cullen stammered over the words. Cecily place two delicate white fingers over his lips to silence him.

"Please let me help you, allow me to soothe the suffering and pain, let me show you happiness and completion. If only for one night let me help you to forget and just feel without hesitation." She suggested in a lower more passionate tone. She stared into his eyes waiting for his answer.

He could see the determination in her eyes, the promise of pleasures to come. _Could he find solace in this woman's arms tonight? For once could he trust the love someone offered him? He wanted to…oh Maker he wanted to feel at peace again. He looked down at this bold and beautiful creature. She was so full of compassion for him and only him. He wanted to feel her soft body against his flesh, to feel her lips touch his. His need for her was so fierce, and he never thought he could feel anything beyond the torment. _

_Since the events that cause his turmoil, he sometimes felt that maybe he deserved it. He had loved once, Lady Amell, putting his heart's desire above his duty. Then when the Ferelden circle was overtaken by Blood Mages; he was tortured, he thought he was being punished for loving a mage. He was a Templar and a love like that was forbidden...or was it? He wrestled with these thoughts for so long, a cruel joke of demons, but the wounds branded into his soul never fully healed. He wasn't sure if he could love another like he did the first time, though he did wish to. He shook his head to clear his uneasy mind; then finally, putting all of his reservations aside, he nodded curtly._

Her soft hands, now back on his chest, increased their pressure slightly, and she slowly guided him back. When his calves touched the end of the bed, she gently pushed him into a sitting position. She positioned herself between his legs and kneeled before him, closing her eyes. Taking both of his hands in hers she spoke quietly, almost chanting. "For tonight, just feel. Feed on my strength and energy; let my touch fill you with peace."

Cullen felt warmth flow from her hands to his, and throughout his entire body. He was amazed at this display of power, as if she was healing his soul. He felt like he was on the edge of tears. For the first time in a long time he felt relief from his burdens. Cullen felt the tension leave his muscles and sighing, relaxed a little.

She opened her eyes and slowly stood, bending to place a light kiss on the top of his head. She took a small step back, never breaking eye contact. "Cullen..." her tone was sensual, "For tonight, let go and only feel."

Cullen strained to keep his composure. He had never felt such burning desire. She stirred something deep inside him. The candle light flickered casting shadows on her porcelain skin. She reached around to her back and slowly undid the ties of her dress. The fabric loosened, and one by one she slipped the sleeves of the garment off of her shoulders. Then moved it slowly down her biceps, low enough to where the swells of her breasts were exposed. Cullen's jaw clenched and he felt his erection strain against his trousers. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the curves of her body. "Feel..." she breathed.

He could not take his eyes off of the beauty before him. He held his breath as she moved the fabric down below her chest, exposing the upper half of her body to his scrutiny; his eyes followed the path of the fabric settling around her taut belly. Slowly, she took a step toward him, standing between his legs once again. She reached out to take one of his hands; moving it to rest on her naked breast. She closed her eyes and released a soft sigh. Cullen couldn't believe how soft and hot her skin felt. It was as if she had been standing in fire. Mother of light it felt good to touch her. Instinctively he began to slowly knead her flesh. He was rewarded with a breathy moan from her lips.

Cecily laid her hand on top of his and took his other. She slid both of his hands down her waist to the cloth on either side of her hips, an erotic request for him to finish what she started. Cullen stood, pushing the remaining fabric to the floor. Her naked body presented before him. She pressed herself into his chest and his restrain almost snapped. "I need to feel more of you...I need..." She interrupted his plea of frustration and touched her lips to his cheek, close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Surrender to me, ser Cullen."

At that he put his arms around her and in a matter of seconds she touched her lips to his. A delicate kiss, gentle and undemanding; Cullen responded by moving his mouth with hers. She opened her mouth inviting his tongue to play and explore. The kiss became stronger more commanding when their tongues intertwined. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but he would cherish tonight, treasure this intimate moment.

She reached down and began to undo the lacing on his trousers to help him discard them, then tossing them aside. "Tonight is for you, love."As they lowered themselves to the bed; she ran her fingers over his chest and then to his length, and encircled him. He moaned in response. _Sweet mother of mercy, _he thought...she quickened her rhythm slightly, and then covered him with her mouth, tasting him.

His breathing quickened and he leaned his head back slightly. "Cecily..." he whispered. This was elation he had never felt before. Her touch was like lyrium and just as addicting. She detached herself and crawled onto the bed to straddle his waist. She bent to kiss him once more and he tried to hold back kissing her gently.

She looked deep into his eyes, "Let go ...Cullen...do not hide anything from me. I want all of you." Her request destroyed the last of his control. The kiss turned possessive, almost dark, layered with raw intensity. His hands moved all over her body. He wanted to feel every inch of her. He wanted to taste her and sheath himself inside her warmth. She was his obsession, and he realized she had been since the first day they met. She was his, he wanted no one else to touch her or taste her. He knew he would never let another man possess her. In one swift movement he turned her on her back. He trailed kisses down her neck licking and tasting her skin. He heard her rapid breathing, and a faint blue-white aura enveloped her. The energy she emitted only added to the ecstasy. He made his way to her breast and began suckling the pink tip; her pale skin was blushed from passion and fire. Her response to his teasing nearly undid him; Arching and bowing her back as he explored.

He wanted to taste more of her to feel every inch of her in his mouth. Cullen trailed more kisses on her belly and then to her thigh running his tongue up the inside of her leg. Then he found her center and snaked out his tongue to taste her sex. It was exquisite, like honeyed wine. She moaned at the contact and he took notice of the candles flaring in response to her incredible cries as he covered her fully with his mouth; drinking her, leaving him in a drunken haze.

When he retreated from his feast she let out an indignant sound and Cullen smiled. Her dark waves spread about her like a halo. She resembled an angel, naked and wanton, lying on his sheets. It brought him peace to see her like this, to know she craved only his touch. She sat up straddling him once more. He could feel power radiating from every inch of her skin. The blue-white fire was now glowing brighter than before.

She adjusted her position and looking at him as if she could see into his very soul, she slowly guided him inside her. She moaned as she lowered herself until he was deep within her. She began to move rhythmically. Up and down in slow torturous strokes. Cullen moaned from pleasure as she quickened her pace slightly. He had never felt anything like the ecstasy he found joining with this incredible woman. He sat up to embrace her as they lost themselves in this erotic dance. She kissed him and as her hips moved over him, he was shrouded in rapture. The aura of blue fire surrounded both of them now, cloaking their bodies in warmth.

He was in a kneeling position now with his arms wrapped around her back caressing her skin as she continued to move. She bent her head slightly to kiss his lips once more. Her breathing was becoming more erratic, her rhythm more rapid. Cullen moaned again as he felt the fires raging within, fighting to be set free. His cries and breathing matched hers. It was wilder now, tame and carnal at the same time. He kissed her this time, and she returned the rough and demanding kiss three-fold. He could do nothing but feel its power, the love she was providing through the melding of their naked bodies.

He could feel the pressure building in them both, the need for release guiding them. As they reach their climax, Cecily's sultry voice broke through the sounds of their breathing. It was low and laced with ecstasy, "Come with me…and let me see the pleasure you feel." With that whispered command, they both cried out from rapturous bliss as all frustrations were unleashed. Cullen thought he noticed a bolt of silver flash in her eyes as she was overtaken with euphoria. And as she requested he never broke her gaze. It was erotic and beautiful. What they felt in this moment was timeless and knew no bounds.

They lay down, and he embraced her. The blue-white fire surrounding her was faint now outlining . She smiled and whispered, "I am yours Ser Cullen and only yours. No matter how you feel after tonight, remember that. And I will always wait for you." She drifted off to sleep. Cullen stayed awake and watched her for several hours.

All that mattered was tonight and what they shared. He had never felt such contentment, and had been denied happiness for so long he couldn't remember. This woman, this bold and compassionate creature, gave him something he never thought would be possible. He felt relief he hadn't in years and he thanked the Maker for this gift. Soon slumber lulled him into a deep restful sleep; no nightmares, no pain, just freedom.


End file.
